The First Time
by willowpowered
Summary: Willow and Tara's first time.


**The First Time**

**Comments:** I don't know when Willow and Tara's first time was. This is just one possibility. Set straight after the candle goes out in New Moon Rising.  
**Disclaimer:** Willow, Tara and any other characters that appear in Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Mr Joss and Mutant Enemy etc. etc. etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me, I am just a fan expressing my ummm fan-ness.

**X X X X**

After the candle had gone out it took Willow and Tara several seconds for their eyes to become accustom to the dark. Thanks to the full moon, which was shining in through the open window, there was enough light in the room for the soon to be lover's to see each other.

Taking the candle from Tara, Willow moved to place it on the desk before again standing in front of the blonde, only now much closer. Willow cupped Tara's face with both hands, her fingers gently caressing the delicate skin. Ever so gently Willow wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Oh Willow I t-t-t-thought." Her words were cut short by the redhead's thumb as it began to caress her lips. "Shh baby. I came to tell you that I love you." Willow made sure to lock her eyes on the beautiful pools of blue before her.

"I love you. I love Tara Maclay with all my heart and all that I am." Throwing her head back Willow yelled at the top of her lungs. "I LOVE TARA MACLAY."

Both women laughed as they heard a distant. "That's nice but would you shut the fuck up, people are trying to sleep here."

Gazing into each other's eyes Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and pulled her closer so their bodies were pushed up against one another. "I love you Willow."

Looking back later neither woman would be able to say who moved first as their lips met in a deep, emotion filled kiss. The pair had kissed before although it had always seemed that they were both holding something back. Naivety, nervousness and uncertainty had seemed to plague them both. But now, things were somehow different. It was as if they had all the answers to a hard pop quiz.

The kiss was filled with hunger, desire and love. As tongues wrestled, seeking entry into mouths their hands began to explore. Before long the feel of material was not enough for either woman and clothes were shed.

Standing in the middle of the dorm room naked, both women caressed the other with their eyes. Drinking in the majesty of the swell of a breast and the curve of a hip, the beauty of each other's body taking their breath away.

There was no shyness, no hesitation as Willow and Tara embraced, their hands once again exploring. Tara gently guided Willow's hands to her breasts, the nipples hardening as though on command. Caressing and squeezing the firm mounds Willow soon moved her hands to cup them as her mouth devoured every inch of first the left and then the right breast.

Encouraged by the low moans coming form Tara, Willow guided them to the bed. Having pulled the sheets back the lover's came together again in the middle of the bed, facing each other.

As Tara ran her hand through red locks, Willow let out a nervous sigh. "God baby, I'm so nervous."

Tara frowned for a moment. "But you've d-d-done this b-b-before."

Wrapping her arm around Tara's waist and pulling her close so that the full length of their bodies came together as one Willow kissed Tara on the lips before pulling her head back far enough to look into the blonde's eyes.

"What I had with Oz, what I've done before is nothing compared to what I have with you. Kissing you, touching you, making love with you is like my first time. You are my always, my everything. Nothing mattered before you."

Before Tara had a chance to reply Willow kissed her again, pushing her onto her back and moving to lie on top of this amazing woman. As their bodies began to move against one another neither woman was surprised by how well their bodies seemed to fit.

The rest of the night was spent exploring each other, making new discoveries that neither woman would ever get tired of revisiting. They caressed, held and possessed with their hands while their mouths kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled. As though choreographed their bodies gave, received, encouraged and praised before exploding in a kaleidoscope of friendship, lust, pleasure, happiness and love.

Finally the sun peeked above the trees and shone through the still open window and the world greeted a new pair of lovers, welcoming them to the first day of their forever.

The End.


End file.
